Culture in Ava15’s Fanfics
Titles and Groups Ruler of the Pridelands The Ruler of the Pridelands '''is the formal title given to the monarch of the Pridelands and his or her consort. Current Holders of the Title * King Simba * Queen Nala Former Holders of the Title * King Mufasa * Queen Sarabi * King Ahadi * Queen Uru * King Mohatu * Queen Hadiya * King Scar Prince of Pride Rock '''Prince of Pride Rock '''is the title given to the son, son-in-law, or grandson of a sovereign. Current Holders of the Title * Prince Kovu * Prince Kion * Prince Nguruma * Prince Denahi Former Holders of the Title * King Mufasa * King Scar * King Simba * King Ahadi * King Mohatu * Prince Askari Princess of Pride Rock '''Princess of Pride Rock '''is the title given to the daughter, daughter-in-law, or granddaughter of sovereign. Current Holders of the Title * Princess Kiara * Princess Belee Former Holders of the Title * Queen Sarabi Great Spirits of the Past The '''Great Spirits of the Past are the spirits of the deceased, who look down on the living beings from the stars. Lion Guard The Lion Guard is a group of animals who work together to preserve the Pridelands and the Backlands and defend the Circle of Life Royal Mjuzi The Royal Mjuzi are animals who treat diseases and injuries. They also receive and interpret omens and prophecies from The Great Kings, * Rafiki is the current Royal Mjuzi of the Pridelands. * Kenene serves as the Royal Mjuzi of the Tree of Life. Royal Mjuzi Apprentice Royal Mjuzi Apprentice is the title given to the apprentice to the Royal Mujzi of the Pridelands. Most are chosen by the Great Spirit at the time of their birth. * Makini is the current Royal Mjuzi Apprentice of Pride Rock. Majordomo Majordomo is the formal title given to the chief confident and advisor to a monarch. * Zazu is the current Majordomo of Pride Rock. * Ullu serves as the Majordomo of the Tree of Life. Queen Dowager Queen Dowager is the title given to the widow of a king. Current Holder of the Title * Queen Sarabi * Queen Janna Former Holders of the Title * Queen Uru * Queen Hadiya Ruler of the Tree of Life Current Holders of the Title * King Jivin * Queen Maya Former Holders of the Title Prince of the Tree of Life Current Holders of the Title * Prince Surak * Prince Baliyo * Prince Kingiza * Prince Danyal Former Holders of the Title * King Jivin Princess of the Tree of Life Current Holders of the Title * Princess Rani * Princess Nirmala * Princess Aminia Former Holders of the Title * Queen Janna * Queen Maya Ruler of the Back Lands Current Holders of the Title * King Chifu * Queen Wimbo Former Holders of the Title Prince of the Back Lands Current Holders of the Title * Prince Moyo * Prince Ganda Former Holders of the Title * King Chifu Princess of the Back Lands Current Holders of the Title Former Holders of the Title * Queen Wimbo Ruler of the Theluji Mountains Current Holders of the Title * King Sokwe Prince of the Theluji Mountains Current Holders of the Title * Prince Majinuni * Prince Hafifu Former Holders of the Title * King Sokwe Ruler of Leopon Plains Current Holders of the Title * King Ajani * Queen Ayo Former Holders of the Title Prince of Leopon Plains Current Holders of the Title * Prince Kicheko * Prince Mhina Former Holders of the Title * King Ajani Princess of the Leopon Plains Current Holders of the Title * Princess Tatu Former Holders of the Title Events Kupatana Kupatana is a highly regarded ceremony in the Pridelands. It is a time of peace where all the animals of the Pridelands gather together to celebrate the Circle of Life and those that follow it. Royal Contribution The Royal Contribution is a special contribution given by a member of the royal family during Kupatana. Mashindano A mashindano is a traditional competition between crocodiles for dominance over the float Likizo ya Mvua Likizo ya Mvua is a celebration highly venerated by the Animals of the Pride Lands, The tree of Life, Leopon Plains and the Back Lands to celebrate the coming of the rainy Season. The Elephants' Concert The Elephants' Concert is a seasonal event that takes place in Mizimu Grove. It is hosted by Matembo's Herd, and is attended by the members of the Royal Family The Royal Buffalo Wallow The Royal Buffalo Wallow is an event that takes place in the Pridelands. It's participates are the members of Vuruga Vuruga's Herd. * It is always presided over by Princess Kiara Presentations The presentations of future monarchs is an important ritual that always takes place the day after the cub is born. It occurs at Pride Rock, and is attended by the Pridelanders, the inhabitants of the kingdom, the cubs' family, and the royal Shaman, Rafiki. During the ceremony, Rafiki will anoint the cub, and raise him or her up for all of the animals to see. In turn, the animals will bow respectfully Coronations A coronation is a ceremony marking the formal investiture of a monarch with regal power. In order to ascend to the throne, the heir apparent must walk to the top of Pride Rock and roar over his or her kingdom. The lionesses in turn will roar back to signify their acceptance of the new monarch. Trail to Udugu The Trail to Udugu is a special ritual performed by royal siblings. The cubs are taken on a journey to learn how to work together, or "find" Udugu Savannah Summit The Savannah Summit is an annual event hosted by the King of the Pridelands. It is attended by the leaders of different animal herds. Ukumbusho The Ukumbusho Tradition is a celebration of the peace established between the elephants and lions of the Pridelands. Kumbuka Kumbuka is the name of the celebration celebrating the anniversary of Simba's defeat of Scar. Royal Summit The Royal Summit is a summit attended by the rulers of the Pridelands, Back Lands, Theluji Mountians, Leopon Plains, Tree of Life, and their heirs. Other Baobab Ball Baobab Ball is a sport played by young animals in the Pridelands. It is a game played frequently by Kion, Kenai and Denahi. The Roar of the Elders The Roar of the Elders is an intensely powerful roar that is bestowed on the leader of the Lion Guard by the Great Spritt of the Past. It is currently possessed by Kion, the son of Simba and Nala. Circle of Life The Circle of Life (also known as the Great Circle of Life) is an ideology that's held by the inhabitants of the Pridelands, among them the royal-blooded rulers of Pride Rock. Mates Mate is the terminology for a partnership between animals. Border Borders are the boundaries separating territories. Mark of the Guard The Mark of the Guard is a special mark given to members of the Lion Guard. It is in the shape of a roaring lion's head. Rafiki's Staff Rafiki's Staff '''serves as a walking stick for Rafiki. It is intended to aid him with spiritual matters. Hunting Party '''Nala's Hunting Party is responsible for providing the pride with prey. Nala leads her lioness on a group hunt twice a day, in the morning, and evening, and allows the lionesses to hunt alone throughout the day. When Nala is unable to, Kiara usually takes over leadership of the hunt, along with Sarafina and Sarabi.Category:Princess ava15